All I Want For Christmas
by Black-Cat Princess
Summary: A special present for all readers. Merry Christmas. Ichigo and Kisshu celebrate Christmas together, each having a special gift for the other... Enjoy


**Hello! It's Christmas Day and this is your surprise Christmas present! **

**This one-shot is a continuation/sequel of my first story, "In the Rain".**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

Ichigo sighed as she leaned on the sink, her stomach burning as she felt what was left of her lunch roll inside her. These feelings in her body must have been a result of the "Strawberry Sundae" incident after the two had run home in the soaking rain. Or other times they enjoyed being so close at home in the bedroom...

The redhead clenched her tummy as she looked at the object in her fingers. Her brown eyes scanned over it in worry, "Please..."

Kisshu smiled as he opened the door to the apartment with shopping bags in his hands. He sighed as he placed the bags down and stretched. He had just finished Christmas shopping and he was more than with his purchases.

Kisshu had been working extra hard at his job and had gotten TWO Christmas bonuses! He was so happy and he was able to get a special present for his dearest. They had been together in their apartment for awhile and they were going to spend their first Christmas together under the roof of their home.

The entire apartment had been decorated and it glowed serenely.

In their living room, there was a fairly-sized tree sitting on the right side of the couch covered with red and green twinkling lights and glowing glass ornaments. The tree had a delicate glass star with swirly designs that made the star glow in the gentle light. Under the tree, sitting on a golden tree-skirt were some wrapped presents with pretty bows and ribbons. These were presents given to the couple from their family as well as friends.

There were garlands hanging along the walls with bright red berries, holly was strewn around the apartment in decorative bunches. On the cabinets and tea table were little Christmas candles and little decorative snowmen in red and green scarfs and top hats.

Taking off his black overcoat, revealing a gray turtleneck and placing it on the rack, he looked around for his sweetheart. "Ichigo?" he called as he removed his shoes.

The redhead poked her head out of their bedroom, her signature pigtails flowing beautifully. Her brown eyes twinkling as she looked at him.

Pushing down the idea of tackling her in a hug and kissing her feverishly, he simply smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "Hi, cutie. What are you doing in there? Planning something for me? Do I get a peek at what I'm getting this year?" he asked sexily.

Ichigo blushed as she narrowed her eyes at her lover. "N-No! I-I just-"

"Oh, don't worry! We'll play later~"

Ichigo's blush deepened as she covered her mouth with her hand. Kisshu chuckled at her bewildered expression and picked up his shopping bags. "Alright kitten, out of the bedroom! I have presents to wrap!"

Ichigo moved out of the bedroom and Kisshu entered with the bags. Placing them inside, he turned back to the redhead and smirked. Ichigo was still blushing and dazed; leaning in, he stole a quick kiss.

"Love you~"

Ichigo swallowed heavily as she pulled out two trays of Christmas cookies, placing them on the counters.

Sighing as she took off her red oven mitts, she looked at the assorted cookies. Bells, holly, trees, Santa, and candy cane shaped-cookies lay on many metal sheets, laying on all the counters.

Ichigo dusted her hands off on her red frilly apron, flour floating around. "Okay, all of the cookies are out of the oven." she mumbled. Grabbing a spatula, she began moving the cookies off the sheets and onto the cooling racks.

As she did this, her mind fell back to what happened in the bathroom. She swallowed heavily as she though over what she was going to do... It was Christmas Eve and there was still so much to do. There was the thick aura of stress reigning over the two as they prepared gifts, treats and other goodies for their close friends as well as family. Ichigo was in the process of making cookies for herself as well as the girls, all whom had apartments and were busting their butts trying to finish preparation for the holidays.

Ichigo was wondering how she was going to tell him. Would he be surprised? Thrilled? Ichigo shuddered at the thought of him being angry or unhappy. Even if she was to keep it a secret, it wouldn't remain private for long. As she began icing some cookies, she took a hand and stroked her stomach. "Soon..."

Kisshu taped the last flap of wrapping paper on the box before him. Grabbing a ribbon and tag, he quickly added a bow and wrote 'Taruto' in cursive. He had gotten his younger brother a gardening kit, something he had wanted for years. The kit included clay pots, shovels and packets of seeds that grew small but beautiful plants. Kisshu grinned as he placed the gift in the pile of neatly wrapped presents on the floor. Grabbing his list, he checked off Taruto and looked down the gifts and names.

A special software program for his Nii-san, Pai.

A family photo framed in silver for his parents.

A cookbook for Retasu.

A ballerina ornament for Minto.

A gift certificate to the Zoo for Purin.

A special designer comb for Zakuro.

A pink pearl necklace for Berry.

He then noticed Ichigo's name on the side. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the one gift that sat in a red velvet box with a green bow. It sat alone on the bed, away from the pile, as unique as she was.

Grabbing the box and holding it up, a content smile on his face. "I know she'll love this..."

Ichigo shut the door quickly as the bitter cold tried to sneak in with her. Leaning against the door, she sighed. It had begun to snow and Ichigo had just finished delivering the cookies and presents to her friends.

Ichigo shimmied out of her pink coat and placed it on the coatrack alongside Kisshu's. In her red sweater and jeans, she removed her knee high black boots. Her hair in pigtails was covered by a black beret, pulling that off as well, she placed it on the rack.

Rubbing at her arms, she began to shiver. "Cold..." she mumbled as she made her way towards the bedroom.

"Koneko-chan! Where are you going?"

The redhead turned to see Kisshu smiling at her from their couch. He was wearing a green and black sweater and jeans. On the table in front of him was a plate if Christmas cookies, five lit candles and two mugs of steaming cocoa. "Come on over. I'll warm you up." he said warmly. He patted the seat beside him, beckoning for her to come and sit.

The redhead did so, still shivering. Kisshu grabbed a fuzzy blanket and placed it around their shoulders. The two sat shoulder against shoulder, Ichigo blushed as she felt Kisshu wrap an arm around her. He placed his head against hers as he sighed, breathing in her sweet strawberry scent.

"You smell so nice, sweetheart..." he whispered in her ear. Ichigo's cheeks flared red, "I-Idiot! Don't s-say things like that!"

Kisshu smirked and pulled her closer, chuckling. "It's okay, cutie. No one is here but us." he cooed as he he pressed his lips to her cheek. The redhead sighed at the warmth of his lips, her skin began to grow small goosebumps. "I'm so happy to be here with you, my dearest." he said sweetly as he nuzzled her red hair. "It's our first real Christmas together... Usually you are with your parents for Christmas. But not this year." he cooed as he stroked her skin. "You're all mine this year. Just the two of us." he teased, enjoying the blood that rushed to his lover's cheeks. Using his finger to stroke the heated flesh, he smiled; "You're so beautiful, Ichigo."

The redhead smiled shyly as she tried to turn away. "T-Thank you, b-but you don't have to lie-"

"It's not a lie! You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Kisshu said, pulling her closer, almost onto his lap. "I love you so much! You're so beautiful!" he called as he snuggled close to her. "Kisshu-!"

"How about a cookie?" he offered as he looked at the blushing redhead.

Licking her lips, she pondered over what to do. A cookie sounded nice but, if Kisshu was to give it then he must have been planning something. But, the cookies did look good and there were frosted wih red and green icing... Ichigo nodded slowly, making Kisshu's grin widen.

A bell-shaped cookie with green icing made its way into Ichigo's line of vision. Her brown eyes widened as she looked at the cookie. Kisshu had half of it in his mouth and the other half facing her. He had a goofy grin on his face that Ichigo didn't like at all.

"N-No!"

"Come on! Please!" he said, his voice muffled behind the sugary treat.

Ichigo huffed before placing her lips on the cookie. Taking a bite, she began to chew on the sugary cookie. Like the Pocky game, the two nibbled away at the treat until there was but a few centimeters of cookie between their lips. Kisshu, being the way he was, but forward and connected their lips. The cookie long gone.

Ichigo squeaked as he kissed her firmly, his golden eyes sparking. Kisshu drew back, licking his lips. "Mmm. I love Christmas treats~" he cooed as he watched Ichigo blush heavily and touch her lips with the tips of her delicate fingers. "Now, have some cocoa. You're still cold." he said as he pushed a red mug with sparkling candy canes towards her.

The redhead immediately sipped from the cup, feeling the warm liquid slide down her throat easily, sending small warm tingles along her flesh. Like a million tiny kisses of heat, the traveled along her bones and every nerve sparked with tender fire.

"So good." she murmured, shivering with delight. Kisshu chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to bed. I will wait for you, my little Christmas angel." he said into her ear.

Ichigo smiled lightly as he stood and walked out without another word. "Merry Christmas Kisshu." she whispered, touching her stomach. "Merry Christmas to you too."

**_*The Next Morning*_**

"Koneko-chan! Wake up~"

Ichigo stirred as Kisshu shook her shoulder. He pressed a little harder, "Sweetheart, it's past noon. You need to wake up." he cooed into her ear. Ichigo moaned as she rolled over. Sleep rested over her heavily, most likely a side-effect...

Kisshu sighed through his nose, "Kitten, I am making pancakes with strawberry syrup~"

The redhead sat up out of bed slowly, her hair slightly messy. Kisshu chuckled as she pushed back the covers, revealing her pink and red silk button-up pajamas. "Good morning my sleeping beauty." Kisshu chuckled as he stroked her forehead. "Come on, I'll make you pancakes and we'll open gifts. It's Christmas Day sweetheart!"

Ichigo licked her dry lips before holding out her arms. "Carry me." she muttered. Kisshu smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "Kitten, aren't you too old for this?"

Ichigo dropped her arms and pouted, pushing the covers off and getting out of bed. Kisshu smiled as he took her hand and they both walked out of the bedroom.

Ichigo immediately sat on the couch and leaned back, "Can I have pancakes now?" she mumbled as she wiped her eyes. The heavy weight of sleep began to disappear and hunger took its place. Holding her stomach, she looked to see Kisshu with two plates of pancakes drizzled with rich red syrup and strawberries standing above her, a content smile on his face. "Christmas breakfast!" he chirped as he placed the plate in front of his love, who immediately dug in. "Now, let's open our gifts."

Soon the tender sound of wrapping paper being torn filled the apartment. Boxes were folded as bags were saved, all to use for other years coming. Ichigo smiled at the gifts from the girls, each different from the last.

A pink handmade bag from Retasu, a fine tea-set from Minto, a body care set full of strawberry-scented products from Purin and a finely crafted wooden jewelry box from Zakuro. Her parents had sent her a beautiful pink diamond necklace and a gift card to a local cafe where Kisshu would take her for dates. That final gift must have been from her mother, because Shintaro still wasn't very good with the idea of Ichigo dating, let alone living with the boy.

Kisshu, who had placed his presents away, sat with a smile on his face in front of Ichigo. He had a red velvet box in his hands. "Ichigo. I have a present for you." he said tenderly, licking his lips.

The redhead blinked, placing her presents in a neat pile beside the tree. Realization hit her, "O-Oh! Um- I have your gift!" she squeaked as she grabbed a small green box with a tiny red ribbon. Pulling it into her lap, she blushed.

Kisshu smirked and took a deep breath. "I would like to go first."

Opening the box, he pulled out something. Keeping it hidden in his hand, he looked toward Ichigo, his golden eyes sparkling. "Ichigo. I have known you for awhile and have been in love with you since I met you... We've been together through rough times and I know that there will be more but I know we can manage. But I-I want to be with you forever..."

Getting off the couch, he got on one knee and held out a small navy velvet box. Ichigo's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open.

He opened the box to reveal a platinum silver ring with a large white diamond with two pink stones on each side nestled inside. His voice seemed to crack as he asked, "Momomiya Ichigo... Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The redhead felt tears bubble heatedly in her eyes as she placed her hand over her mouth. Her heartbeat thudded heavily against her ribcage. "Kisshu..."

He swallowed heavily, this was the most expensive gift. For his beloved. He had been planning to ask her to marry him for quite some time and he figured on the day of giving and recieving, it would be the perfect time. He had gone ring-shopping with Retasu and Pai, considering he had no idea how to pick the perfect ring for his dearest Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please?"

The redhead responded by launching herself onto him in a tight hug. "Yes! YES! YES! Yes I will!" she cried, the tears breaking free from the dam. Kisshu gasped in surprise and happiness as the two fell off the couch, Ichigo hugging him close as tears fell from her brown eyes. Kisshu happily held her back, eagerness ebbing at his soul. His hand met with the back of her head as she held him close. "Oh Ichigo... Y-You've made me so happy..."

Ichigo looked into his eyes, tears still welling in her eyes. She wiped them away with her hand, a feeling of happiness glowed in her soul as she remembered her gift to him. Inside was something that would show him something special was coming.

"Well, I think you'll be much happier when you open your gift." she whispered into his ear as she got off him, allowing him to get up. Ichigo gripped the box in her hand labeled "To: Kisshu", licking her lips shyly, she handed it to him.

Her green-haired lover smiled as he took the gift in his hands, pulling off the ribbon and opening the top. Inside was green leafy tissue paper, covering the object inside.

Ichigo swallowed as she grabbed at the fabric of her pajama pants, shivers run up her spine. She watched as Kisshu's face contorted into one of utter shock. He reached into the box and pulled out a white stick.

Looking at it closely, his golden eyes widened as his mouth dropped open.

A pregnancy test... with two pink lines...

"Ichigo... Are you..."

He looked at her with watering eyes, the redhead nodded shyly as she touched her stomach. "Three months..." Kisshu dropped the box and the test, a solemn look on his face. He crawled over to her and placed his head on her stomach gently, placing his hands around her back loosely. Ichigo blushed at the closeness and placed her fingers in his green hair.

The redhead could hear small sobs of happiness escape his mouth as he rubbed on her stomach. "Kitten, I-I couldn't be more happy... This is simply... amazing."

Ichigo smiled as she felt tears bubble again in her eyes. "Me too." she said calmly as she watched him come up to face her. He had small tear tracks on his cheeks and he placed his hand on her cheek. "Merry Christmas kitten. I love you..."

Ichigo touched his hand with her own, feeling the smoothness of his hand. "I-I love you too."

He leaned in and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "Our next Christmas will be the best. You, me..."

He placed his hand on her stomach. "And this little miracle."

**Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed the Christmas special! May you have joy and happiness!**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
